When Will The Torture End
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru and her only friends, A&M, are forced to a school in Kyoto. There Kaoru meets up with her old bf who has yet to dump her who has another girl already-Tomoe. Things start to heat up... What will happen to a confused Kaoru and Kenshin?
1. Default Chapter

When Will The Tortue End  
  
By:Silver Teardrops  
  
Everyday, life passes, the streams will keep flowing, the wind will keep its breezes blowing,but I, what will I do?   
  
"Things are so messed up these days! It's not fair, we didn't cause the problems so why must we leave!" I exclaimed to myself, venting my anger out on the wall. But soon a hand clamped itself around my own as I was in mid-swing.   
  
"We did not choose for this to happen, but it has, and we have to deal with it." Aoshi said releasing my hand. Misao stepped from beside him and patted my shoulder. Misao was not one to be hyper these days, and I kinda found it rather weird but whatever floats her boat.   
  
"Kaoru, let's just leave now? Procrastination is opportunity's assassin." Misao turned to leave when Aoshi wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. I was so confused but I followed anyways.   
  
You see, there were so many fights at the school that they thought it was because of our doing and so they arranged for our parents to move to another school district entirely-in Kyoto. Toyko was the best place there was, but now we-especially me- have to go to a Kyoto school.   
  
"Quit being so immature, life is what it is, the way you live it is worth everything you give up." Misao said calmly looking back at me, I sighed, still confused as ever.   
  
I knew I wasn't the tough thinker, heck, I wasn't even that deep, well at least I'm not shallow. But Misao and Aoshi were always saying quotes ans phrases that don't help me in the least bit, but they are the only ones that will listen and try to help me with my problems. I got into the car and waited for the arrival at the new school.   
  
_____________________________________  
  
I was gently awoken by Aoshi as Misao had already gone inside to sign us in.   
  
"Kaoru, now is the time for your beginning, your past has yet to stop." Aoshi whispered and I groaned.   
  
"Aoshi, would you stop the 'wise words' for now, my head is hurting far too much to think for the meaning of it!" I whined and got up, pulling my hair into a high ponytail and huffing as I got off the car.   
  
"As you wish, but I do have one thing to say." Aoshi smiled at me as we walked into the building.   
  
"What is it now? About futures?"  
  
"Well, not exactly."   
  
"Then say it already." I said exasperated.   
  
"Good luck here."   
  
I smiled as I heard that littel saying, which meant more than he could ever imagine, which I bet he has already started too. We met up with Misao and good thing was that I had most classes with them, it was only the last period which I had none of them, they were a year older than me by most a few months but lets just say year.   
  
We went through the day silently and I thought of everything that has happened. I sighed as again it was time for another boring period. But what happened shocked me the most.   
  
"Good afternoon Himura-kun, please do tell me how was your game yesterday." The sensei greeted a red-headed boy who currently had a decorative ornament hanging off of his arm. Who was that girl that was stuck on Kenshin like a item? Why did Kenshin have to be in this school? Oh, is he going to get it when I get a chance to talk with him.   
  
"Class settle down, now lets begin the lesson." The sensei ordered the class and Kenshin took a seat in front of me and that girl hanging off of him took a seat on the opposite end of the class, must be a seating arrangement.   
  
"Kenshin, long time no see, boyfriend." I whispered to kenshin's backside with a smirk. How dare he go out with another, when he is still my boyfriend?!  
  
__________________________________  
  
A/n: YOu like? I know its a bit rushed but overall do you like it? How its going to go will have lots of you laughing and wishing you were there in their place. So please review so I may further continue the story! Oh if you haven't noticed, this one fic I picked PoV it might be easier for you to understand what Kaoru is being put through heheheh Hold on to your hats ppl, if your reading this fic your going through a long roller coaster ride!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

When Will The Torture End  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I heard a slightly audible gasp ahead of me and it made me smirk instantly. I saw his beautiful head turn to face me and instantly his eyes grew bigger and it ended with swirlies residing where his pupils once were.   
  
"Um- I hate to admit it but, who are you really? You look like someone familiar but I can't seem to place your name." Kenshin said after regaining his eyes back. He was going swirly-eyed because who was that pretty girl behind him he did not know of? Was she new?  
  
I scoffed at him. How dare he not know me? How dare he just--Oh! I can't even think right.   
  
"Who am I? Who am I? You-boy- you better be glad I'm calm right now. Oh! I can't believe you forgot me, of all the times we spent together you go and instantly forget me?" I said accusing him, it hurted me that he could not recognize who I was but it hurt more that he didn't remember the times we shared together.   
  
"Is there something the matter?" The sensei heard the two of us talking and the whole class looked my direction, I wished Aoshi and Misao was here, then I could let them cover me.   
  
"Um, may I be excused?" I asked meekly, suddenly my stomach was feeling quesy, like i wanted to throw-up or something, and I think my eyes were watering because my vision blurred. The sensei nodded and I quickly got out of my seat and out of the horrible class and into the restroom. I bent over a toilet and soon emptied my stomach's contents and then started crying. How...why do I have to endure such torture? Why did, Kenshin have to move in the first place?   
  
_fLasHbaCk_  
  
"Koiishi, I have some bad news." Kenshin said grabbing my attetion from teh setting sun. I glanced back and looked up in his eyes, they held sorrow. This was a big situation. I got out of his lap and his hold and sat in front of him, holding his hands.   
  
"Nani?" I asked softly, scared of the answer, but even worse, I was curious. He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.   
  
"I'm...moving." His voice broke into my mind, etched it there forever. He's...moving?  
  
"Iie...iie...Kenshin you can't be serious! Iie, don't leave me!" I screamed and held onto his body and he embraced me as I let my tears fall. I didn't remember how long we sat there like that but when we finally broke the embrace the moon was high in the sky.   
  
"Kaoru, Gomen nasai, I can't stop it. I have to move...but I don't want to. I would never want to." Kenshin said as he brushed away a stray tear off my face.   
  
"Then don't." I whispered my heart aching so much. I never knew that if you loved someone, it would be this hard to let them go, I don't care if what I'm doing is selfish, I can't live without him.   
  
"Gomen...Kaoru..." He whispered kissing me lightly then I felt his tears rolling down both our cheeks and I started my crying all over again...  
  
-EnD-  
  
I wiped my tears and then got up and went to the mirror and looked at my red face. I've been so strong for almost a year now, and how can he still have that powerful effect on me? Just one look, one smile, one word, he captured my heart and never gives it back. Then I turned on the faucet placing both hands under and cupping it catching the water in them. But how could he forget me? And go with another so soon? I started to get angry and splashed the cold water on my face to rid my face of my recent tearshed and then dried up and returned back to class.   
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Sanosuke asked as I passed him. I remember the rooster head, he followed Kenshin where ever he went. And Kenshin moving was no exception.   
  
"Sano, it's-well it's nice to see you again. You've grown so much taller." I said politely trying to ignore Kenshin's stare on me. I could feel his peircing eyes on my back and I didn't want to feel that feeling ever again.   
  
CLASS IS DISMISSED  
  
I sighed as the sensei annouced that and I quickly bowed to Sano and left to meet up with Misao and Aoshi in the front of the school.   
  
_Another Place_  
  
"Sano, who was that girl who you were talking to casually a while ago, the girl who sat behind me." Kenshin asked Sano as the two walked by each other.   
  
"You mean...you don't know? For real?" Sano asked unbelievingly.   
  
"Yes, I do not know, that I do."   
  
"That- that was Kamiya Kaoru. Your old girlfriend before you were forced to move, almost been a year now." Sano relayed all the past to him and Kenshin stood stiff. That? That was Kaoru?   
  
"Kaoru's grown so much more beautifully and she's got that same spirit though her attitudes change a lot. She's grown." Kenshin mused and Sano caught the glimmer in his friend's eyes.   
  
"Don't do anything stupid, you're still with Tomoe." Sano asdvised and Kenshin merely nodded not paying attention at all.   
  
_eNd_  
  
"Kaoru-chan, can I talk with you for a moment." Misao looked me twice over and I felt weird but tried to not draw it to her attetion. I merely nodded and followed her to the side looking at Aoshi in the process, he seemed, aloof.   
  
"Have you been crying?" That question caught me off guard.  
  
"Misao, what are you talking about?" I answered stupidly, knowing and hearing my voice cracking. Misao sighed and patted my shoulder.  
  
"I know, you saw Kenshin, once more he entered your life." Misao knew everything-wait is that why she chose this school, out of all the other schools?  
  
"How did you know Kenshin goes to this school?"   
  
"I didn't, I saw him earlier today but I didn't say anything. Let's go home, you seem a little tired out from today's events." Misao wrapped a sisterly huge around me as we both walked back to where Aoshi stood and Aoshi then held onto Misao's free hand. I really want to have what they have-peaceful and Loving relationship. Even though you could hardly tell, you could see it in their eyes.   
  
"Um, you guys go home ahead of me, I wanna go look around this place." I made an excuse to get away. Misao knew it and stopped me right then and there.   
  
"Running from problems only causes more disatorious ones." Misao said sternly and eyed me. I sighed and gave up and followed them to 'our' the three of our rooms located in the sam apartment building. Isn't that conveniet.   
  
_ _ _ _ _   
  
I rushed out teh door early in the morning the next day, Aoshi and Misao said it was okay if I explored but I had to make sure to take a cell with me to contact if I was lost. They were spending their Saturday morning cuddled on the couch together, so I really felt out of place. I decided to go to the main street of the place and found many hangouts that I could refer to the two lovebirds at home about then go there sometimes.   
  
"Kaoru-dono!" I heard such a familiar voice call me, I know this person's voice, his name it's on the tip of my tongue. As I turned I saw a tall muscular figure running towards me, and before I could finish uttering his name, he picked me up and swung me around in his strong embrace.   
  
"Sano...suke." I wheezed out trying to breathe in his strong hold. I think he got the picture and released me.   
  
"What's going on with you these days? Funny we used to always joke around and everything, then a year passed, and now here we are together once again." Sano smiled at me as I smiled remembering the times where we always played tricks on other people. I wonder if he still does that? Because I wouldn't- at least anymore.   
  
"Well, are you doing anything right now? I oculd show you some sights of the place. You know give you the whole tour of the place." I nodded eagerly and he took my hand in his and pulled me along with him. I started to blush as he held onto my hand and never let go in the single process at all. I waited, I even tried to hint by pulling on my hand, but he ignored it and kept his hold on it.   
  
As I saw new places to hangout and a few new people, I felt a tinged of something I haven't felt in a long time-a feeling that told me, I belonged.   
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
A/n: Well, hope you like. Nothing really in the chapter but a few things, not much. Hope it doesn't disappoint you but makes you review istead, I would much appreciate it. Read and revies Ja ne!  
  
_*Silver Teadrops*_ 


	3. Chapter 3

When Will The Torture End  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Chapter 3  
  
We finally had enough of walking around and settled in a cafe nearby. Sano was surprisingly kind after so long. Actually I've never been close to him even before he moved, so I don't actually know if he's changed or not.   
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Sano asked as he snapped his fingers.   
  
"Huh?" My reply- so simple yet very lame.   
  
""I asked if you want anything to eat?"   
  
"Oh, just coffee will be enough, domo." I smiled as he chuckled and went to retrieve the drinks. I started humming just to calm my nerves down. Then I saw Sano coming back- buth with another girl- younger than me.   
  
"Hey. Kaoru-dono, this here is Tsubame, my sister.: Sano let Tsubame slide into the booth first then he sat down giving each of us something to drink.   
  
"It's nice to mee you Sagara-chan." I greeted Tsubame with a smile, but she blushed.  
  
"Please, just call me Tsuabme, I'm not too keen on formalities Kaoru-dono." Tsubame said refusing the name I called her.   
  
"sumanu, I didn't know, just call me Kaoru then, no -dono, ne?"   
  
"Sure." She smiled and I immediately knew I liked her. We sat and tlaked for a while until I knew that I had to get back or Misao and Aoshi will worry over me.   
  
"I must get going Sano. It was fun- maybe we should do it again some time." I said sincerely, he was fun to hang out with or so I just noticed.   
  
"Yeah we should, and I could invite Kenshin and maybe some others too." Sano suggested sliding out of the booth. I nervously laughed.   
  
"A-ano,yeah. That'd be nice." I squeaked ou. I then got up and bowed and left for my so-called home. When I arrived Aoshi was sitting on the front steps- seemingly waiting for me. His ice cold eyes pierced into mines and frozed me on the spot. Then his mouth moved.   
  
"You're back."   
  
"Yeah I am." I replied meekily.  
  
"Misao left to go look for you."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Because, we were worried." I smiled as he said that; Aoshi cared. I went to his side and sat down by him.   
  
"I see- you're troubled." His serious voice sounded beside me. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.   
  
"I've made friends with Sano, but I've met- Kenshin." My voice sounded very melancholy.  
  
"I see." I felt him move uncomforatbly under my head but I knew he didn't mind much.   
  
"Kenshin- he doesn't remember me at all. And he had someone else." I wanted to cry so badly, but I held it in.  
  
"He doesn't remember you, eh?" It's because of how much you've grwon. You aren't a plain-nice girl anymore, you're a woman- beautiful and graceful." Aoshi calmed me somewhat, but he still forgot me.   
  
"But- I just don't know. I hope you don't mind my head resting here." I said blushing slightly.   
  
"Iie, it's alriaght." He replied, not an emotion was heard jsut a voice. I enjoyed the silence, since I had too much happenings today and it was enough for me- I needed some quiet time, and who else to go to but Aoshi? The silent guy. I began to nod off and went into a nice nap, much needed also...  
  
_______________________  
  
Aoshi noticed Kaoru's head get heavier and knew she had fallen asleep. So he sat still and waited for his beloved to come back. A few more minutes passed and a figure appeared at the gate of the place and Aoshi's eyes began to crinkled at the edges.   
  
"Hey guess who came back to us?" Aoshi's light-hearted voice came out for one and only one woman. The figure came closer and smiled happily.  
  
"Our little Kaoru." Misao's voice was more matured, more calm-unlike how she's first been when she first met Aoshi. But spending time with him made her realize her abrupt actions and speech, but she still gets crazy once in a while.   
  
Misao took a seat by aoshi and clunged onto his free arm and he leaned on her. They sat like that admiring the sky turning hues of different colors. Today passed quite fast for them, but they enjoyed it as long as they were with each other. Soon Aoshi got to his feet and Misao to hers and Kaoru snuggled in Aoshi's arms as the three entered the building. Aoshi had a spare key of each of their rooms so it was easy to place Kaoru's in hers and make his back to Misao's for a nice comfortable dinner.  
  
______________________________  
  
I woke up with a ring in my ear. The telephone, who invited such an annoying device? I stretched my arms and reached for it at the head of the couch and pulled it to my ear.   
  
"What?" I said sleepily into the phone. Then I soon regretted it.   
  
"Manners Kaoru." Aoshi's cold voice made chills run down my spine.   
  
"Oh gomen. Um Whats up?" I said getting to a seating position.   
  
"WE just finished dinner and Misao has so kindly went to your apartment and placed a plate for you. It's quite delicious and we hope you appreciate it, or more as to I hope you appreciate Misao's kindness."   
  
"Oh arigatou, I am I am. I'll do dinner tomorrow then!" I said enthusiatically. I heard nothing but silence and could imagine Aoshi with a sweatdrop on him. I knew he didn't care much for my cooking...oh well.   
  
"Um Ahem. That is all I wanted to tell you. Have a nice night." Aoshi's voice then came back on. I smiled.   
  
"Oyasuminasai To both of you!" I said happily and hung up, not feeling too bad anymore. I went to the small table in the dinning area and got to my knees and and rubbed my hands together. Misao was a great cook and with Aoshi helping was twice as good.   
  
I ate and finshed and soon felt a little too full and grabbed a light jacket and keys and went for a walk.   
  
It was cooler at night but I didn't mind. I hope Aoshi doesn't call to check in on me, or he'll be mad and Misao is going to lose her patience and go back to her old self, and I really didn't want that. I was humming again, but this time out of relaxation. Kyoto wasn't as bad, but I still needed to get used to it. I closed my eyes to enjoy the soft winds blowing and then I was knocked to the ground.   
  
I opened my eyes and reached at my back, shoot that hurted. I then saw the opposing person in front of me on his back also.   
  
"Hey...I'm sorry." I got up and apologized, closing my eyes and repeatidly bowing my head. I heard some scuffling and some dusting and waiting for him to yell at me for being such a clutz but it never came, instead a voice I loved came to.   
  
"Kaoru-dono? It is you. I'm sorry I should of looked where I was going." Kenshin smiled at me dusting at his shirt. I loved it when he smiled- STOP THAT KAORU! I mentally scolded myself.   
  
"What are you doing out here so late?" I asked him instead of accepting his apology.   
  
"Oh, I was just sending out invitations to my party coming up. For Spring you know? Oh yeah I have one for you too." Kenshin dug in his bag and got out a nice crisp blue invitation and smiled at me telling me to take it. I took it and he bowed.   
  
"I have to get going, more invitations. Hope to see you there? Ja Ne Kaoru-dono." Kenshin waved as he ran away, as fast as ever. I was shocked, still in place.   
  
  
  
Oh dear, oh Kami-sama, oh...I was happy inside but I was also nervous...why did I have to be? He's gone already, but what I held in my hand was probably the reason why I was still shaking.   
  
It was an invitation to Kenshin's upcoming bash, it was for the beginning of Spring and I wanted to go, but it was he who still had control over me. And darn him because of that, Misao said that I had to let go-or at least face him, I think. I opened it as I went back to the apartment building. I looked up and saw a figure dash away with red hair, did other people from our school live in the same building? Oh well.   
  
I read it over and over. It was formal yet, he was too, so every little detail was contain and made sure, that was so like him. I read it aloud as I entered my room.   
  
"You are invited Kamiya Kaoru to my- Himura Kenshin- Spring Bash.   
  
It will be held this upcoming Saturday March 14th, and I hope you will be there.   
  
There will be activities such as swimming and dancing and even singing. It will be causual dress, until the evening.   
  
You don't have to attend both parties, but the morning to late afternoon is a causual dress 'fun' party while the evening bash will be what most will attend.   
  
It will be formal dressing and it is to raise money for charity for the orphans.   
  
So I hope you would attend both. The first party will begin at: 9 am-5:30 pm.   
  
The second charity bash will begin at: 6 pm-10pm.   
  
Hope to see you there Kamiya Kaoru.   
  
Questions please ask me personally-Himura Kenshin" I sighed, I will go to both of course. I wanted to have FUN and I wanted to help the charity. If he remembers anything, he should know that I like to help out in charities and I used to be an orpham myself, so it was something I looked forward to.   
  
The phone rang, yet again that evening and I picked it up.   
  
"Moshi moshi?" I said tiredly. I yawned as I plopped on the chair.   
  
"Sorry to bother you so late Kaoru, but I- or we just received an invitation to Kenshin's party, we were wondering if you received yours?" Misao's voice asked. Kaoru smiled.   
  
"Sure did. You going to both?"   
  
"We plan to, yes."   
  
"Ah, very well then see you tomorrow?"   
  
"Goodnight." Misao hung up and I did the same and went to my bed and took off all my outer clothing and slid into bed with a top on and some undies and went to sleep. Tomorrow, it might go better than today's exhausting events.   
  
A/n: I have no idea who said that Sano calls Kaoru Little Missy instead of Kaoru-dono, I'm aware of that, I am. I just want to make it seem that Sano is like a follower of Kenshin's-you know, copy his style of language and everything, but don't worry. Kaoru is going to change Sano's way of thinking soon enough and he will get rid of that phony talking he does. Hehehe I hope you like Review please Minna-san????   
  
*_Silver Teardrops_* 


	4. Chapter 4

When Will The Torture End  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sano spotted me first and waved me over and I smiled politely and came over as he requested. Since I was new, I didn't know many people and was thankful he spotted me-Aoshi and Misao said they were coming at this time, though.   
  
"Kaoru-dono-" sano began and I cut him off, silencing him with my finger on his lips.   
  
"Sano, could you just call me something else- the way you're referring me as doesn't seem-too you. Find something that fits me, to your liking." I smiled as he grinned idiotically. Sano truly was an independent person, once you get past his need for attention.   
  
"Are you for real? Okay then, um Jou-chan, I like it." Sano smirked at me and I shrugged, whatever he thinks is best.   
  
"So, what do you do here for fun?" I asked looking around.   
  
"Dance, of course Jou-chan." He took my hand and led me to an area where people were all moving to the tunes. I laughed seeing Sano dancing. He swiggled from here- to there, everywhere and it made me dance too. I was truly enjoying myself. Then I caught sight of Kenshin dancing with Tomoe, and he was looking at me.   
  
"Hi." I mouthed to him waving a bit. He smiled kindly-yet politely to me as he would do a stranger.   
  
"Hey." He mouthed back then turned his gaze back to his girlfriend. I was beginning to get angry once again- what did he see in Tomoe? Sano tapped my shoulder and I turned back to gaze into his lovely chocolate shade eyes.   
  
"What's wrong? Not enjoying yourself?" I shook my head no, and then hugged him-surprising him.   
  
"I'm having a lot of of fun, thanks to you. But I feel-not so into things...you know." I let go of him and sighed looking downcast.   
  
"Kenshin no baka." I heard him mutter, I glanced up at him.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"He's an idiot to not remember you-Tomoe has erased his mind of almost everything. Don't worry-he's kind of been ignoring me too. I think he's a real idiot to not see how much better you are over Tomoe." Sano spat out and I found myself smiling at him.  
  
"Let's go get something to drink, ne." I took his hand and we pushed our way out of crowd and found an empty table and sat down. We saw a waiter coming around with drinks and called him over and got our drinks.   
  
"So, tell me Sano, why don't you have a girlfriend? Or are you looking at one already?" I asked as he blushed just the slightest. I admit he does look cute, he was wearing an open chest shirt and some baggy pants. With a headband and a tattoo shown on his right arm 'bad'.  
  
"I am looking at one she's- Jou-chan." I started giggling and then glanced at him from my drink.   
  
"I'm not joking around Sano. You like someone? Whom I might know, or seen?"   
  
"Hai, she's a wonderful miss, but I like you too." He grinned at me as I blushed.   
  
"Sano! Hey there!" Kenshin yelled over at us, running over.   
  
"Hey there." Sano replied uninterested.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, nice that you could come." I nodded in return.   
  
"So are you two having fun at the party?" Kenshin asked both of us, but I knew Sano could answer for me too.   
  
"It's all right, we having fun. So where's she?"   
  
"She said she wants to hang out with her friends. So are you coming to the evening party?"   
  
"She isn't, isn't she?" Sano asked and Kenshin confirmed his suspicions with a no nod. I smirked secretly, then maybe I could have Kenshin and remind him of times we shared. Or at least get more comfortable around him.   
  
"I might-are you Jou-chan?" Sano addressed me, I shook my head yes and Kenshin beamed.   
  
"Okay then, both of you are coming. I have to go tend to some things for now-so enjoy." Kenshin left us be and I sighed while Sano stared at me.   
  
"You really still like him don't you."   
  
"Of course I do, it's just that-he doesn't remember me. Or the times...we shared together." I wanted to cry but if I do that, I'll be known at a cry baby and I don't want that name for myself.   
  
"Then I'll have to help you make him remember you. I liked it better when he was with you anyways. Tomoe doesn't make him comfortable-she makes him strict and polite, with you he was true to himself and he didn't forget others around him. So I'll help if you want." He shrugged his shoulders at bit and glanced around the place.   
  
"OKay then, I'll take you up on your offer. I'm glad I met you and made friends, I don't know what I'll do without you." He smiled and then stood up.   
  
"Well, want a tour of the place? I know it like the back of my hand." I nodded and got up and followed him around.   
  
"We can sing later, you want to?" I asked him as we ventured into his house.   
  
"Sure, I sing so great that ladies faint you know Jou-chan." I nodded sarcastically.   
  
"Sure they do Sano, sure they do." I laughed as he feigned a hurt expression.   
  
_______________________  
  
Kenshin stood by and watched his best friend and this girl that was so familiar to him talking and chatting. It made him sort of-well jealous. Sano said that she was his girlfriend, before his move-but he seriously didn't remember anything before Kyoto and Tomoe.   
  
"But..Kaoru and jasmines...it just seems to linger." He mumbled as he slipped away after seeing Kaoru hold the offered hand that Sano presented.   
  
_______________________  
  
I saw every room there was in the house, even the attic. It was surprisingly-comfy. Sano and I sat in Kenshin's bedroom for a while and talked about nonsense and then Kenshin himself entered.   
  
"Sano! Kaoru-dono! What are you doing in here?" Kenshin shouted, almost.   
  
"We just came to talk, it was noisy in all the others places. I knew you wouldn't mind, or do you?"   
  
"Ano, iie. It's just a surprise. So care if I join you two? It's sort of boring out there now, people just sliding along side the pool." I giggled and patted the spot on the bed next to me, hoping I didn't look too forward.   
  
"Oh arigatou." He nodded and faced Sano as he began talking.   
  
"Kenshin, since you don't seem to remember, it's time you catch up. Jou-chan-"  
  
"Jou-chan?" Kenshin interrupted and I nodded and turned to explain to him.   
  
"Sano used to call me Kaoru-dono, but i knew he doesn't do that. So I asked him to find a name for me that suits his style and so Jou-chan is my nickname for him." He nodded understanding.   
  
"Well Kaoru, she used to be very close to you-I even thought you two would marry and settle down. You would always help each other out and always promising to love each other." Sano eyed me and i blushed even more than I was already.   
  
"Hai, we did. I thought you wouldn't ever forget me. But it seems that I wasn't that great, and therefore i was pushed aside." I whispered and i think Sano didn't hear because he was still eyeing me, but I think Kenshin did because I heard a slight gasp from him. Then I smiled cheerfully looking up again.   
  
"So you two want to sing? I bet I'm the best out of us." I got up and Sano stood up to, as if taking the challenge.   
  
"Nah uh! I'm better and you know it."   
  
"Actually I'm best." Kenshin intervined and I smiled, this was the Kenshin I knew-always having fun, but putting others before himself.  
  
"We'll see about that!" I shouted as Sano suddenly rushed out and I rushed after him with Kenshin passing me. I didn't know but this must be out of memories, but I jumped onto his back and he willingly piggy-backed me downstairs into the Kareoke room. Sano smiled at me as he looked back.   
  
"Come on Kenshin! Let's beat Sano together!" I yelled and Kenshin agreed hollering too.   
  
"Yeah we both can Beat his tail!" I was in giggles. This was truly what Kenshin was like-not that polite one or the quiet one, this is the true him.   
  
_______________________  
  
"It seems Kaoru is enjoying herself." Aoshi commented as Misao wrapped his arm around her body.   
  
"Hai it does. Maybe we should just leave then come back for the evening one. Okay?"   
  
"I would love that." Aoshi smirked as Misao chidded him for thinking such thoughts.   
  
"What? I just wanted somse quiet time." Aoshi joked and Misao laughed.   
  
"Aoshi-you're too silly." They both left the party arms wrapped around each other laughing.   
  
_______________________  
  
Sano was singing and both Kenshin and I was cringing. Then it was Kenshin's turn.   
  
His voice was so beautiful and graceful, I missed it so much. Maybe this was fun that I got to see the real Kenshin but it isn't the same if he's not all mine anymore.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, it's your turn." He handed me the mic.   
  
"Yeah Jou-chan! Show us what you got!" Sano cheered and I smiled meekly.   
  
'Kenshin just-doesn't love me anymore-no matter how much it hurts, I can't change it.' I thought as I took the mic and stood up and chose a song and started to sing-a sad love song.   
  
_______________________  
  
"Kaoru-dono has such a beautiful voice." Kenshin remarked to Sano who was smirking the whoe while.   
  
"Of course, you fell in love with it before, now you will fall in love with it again." Kenshin looked back from Sano to Kaoru and then thought to himself.   
  
'I did enjoy her, more than I have with Tomoe, but-I feel obligated to Tomoe. But-Kaoru deserves, I don't know. She's just too-perfect for me. Tomoe at least can relate to me, I'm not sure Kaoru can.'   
  
A/n: Review please? Thank you. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Will The Torture End  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I came back a few minutes later, in a new gown I bought just this morning for this event. It was a light pink mixed with crystal blue, it was a beautiful evening wear, and I just thought it was perfect.   
  
"Jou-chan! Over here!" Sano waved me over and I smiled at him, walking faster to reach him-to get away from the crowd of people who were staring at me.   
  
"Hey Sano, wow, you look handsome, I almost didn't recognize you," I nudged him a bit as he blushed.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, you look...gorgeous." Kenshin's voice scared me as I jumped back and gasped. He was standing behind me, and I didn't catch him red hair!   
  
"Oh, um Tomoe isn't here?" I asked looking around, trying to keep my eyes busy from landing on Kenshin, he was just plain handsome.   
  
"Iie, she has work to attend to. But I'm glad you came back. This is a great fund for orphans." Kenshin smiled warmly at me and I blushed, he was noticing me now?   
  
"Um-I have to go make the annoucements, and get endorsements, I'll be back." Kenshin bid goodbye for now and Sano took hold of my hand and brought me to the front of the dance room and we saw Kenshin holding the mic trying to get everyone's attention.   
  
"He looks natural up there, doesn't he?" Sano whispered to me leaning sown to my height.   
  
"Yeah, doe he do this kind of thing all the time?" I asked him my eyes still locked on Kenshin.   
  
"Of course! Ever since he moved here, he has this sudden urge to help foundations in need of money. Especially orphanages, for some reason." Sano mumbled his answer.   
  
Then I got to thinking, maybe Kenshin still remembers me, even a bit-because I was an orphan.   
  
"I would like one of my friends to come up here, she's been here the whole day-somehow providing me the determination all the more for those children in need. And I would like my best friend to come up here-he's been with me, having my back through all these fundraisers. Sagara Sanosuke and Kamiya Kaoru." Kenshin waved us up and then I took a retake, playing abck what he just said.   
  
I quickly shook my head no, and pulling back when Sano was pulling me behind him.   
  
"Come one Jou-chan, he thinks of you, and maybe after this you might get closer-Tomoe never did like these funds he does. You could get in where she doesn't." Sano glared at me to dare and pull away. I knew what he would do-carry me on his back if I did, so I went along blushing the whole way up the steps to the stage.   
  
"Kenshin." I glared at him and he chuckled.   
  
"Look, Kaoru-dono, is being so modest. She is what I would say is the inspiration behind this certain raiser. She just has a positive energy." Kenshin made the whole crowd smile and laugh along as I bowed my head to hide my red face.   
  
"What about me?" Sano asked aloud and everyone burst into fits of laughter.   
  
"Of course I can't forget Sano, he's been to every thing I've done for others. I thank you all for endorsing to give money for orphanages." Kenshin bowed ans Sano waved to everyone while they clapped at the end of the speech. Then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards their direction ad I looked up-shocked to find Kenshin holding my arm and waving to everyone.   
  
"Kenshin...what are you doing?"   
  
"Just go along with it." Kenshin smiled down at me and I couldn't disobey it. So I smiled waving back to the many big-named people on the dance floor.   
  
_______________________  
  
He couldn't help himself-he had to touch her, she's so beautiful that he couldn't get her out of his mind. Kenshin had to use an excuse to hide his touching her.   
  
So the 'just play along with it' was the excuse and he was glad she bought it. Tomoe was nothing like her-she never did like him helping charity even though she would act like she did. She never once attending them, only the parties.   
  
And here was another girl, who seems vaguely familiar to him and is perfect in every sense to him. Sure she gets a bit wild and crazy and even dingy at times but he found himself falling for those.   
  
He shook his head and bowed at the crowd to try to get the thoughts out of his mind-maybe he needed a drink.   
  
_______________________  
  
Kenshin let go of me, once the song started again and the crowd turned their attnetion somewhere else. Sano jumped off the stage and ran towards a bunch of giggling girls and Kenshin was slowly walking to the bar. I followed him-hey I didn't know anyone else there after all.   
  
"Matte Kenshin." I called after him as he made his way faster. He stopped and slowly turned to me, his eyes a bit clouded.   
  
"Um-are you-all right?" I stopped as he stared at me, then he closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes a bit.   
  
"Yea, what is it?" He opened his violet eyes back up and I saw the real him again.   
  
"Um, can I join you?" I pointed towards the bar, where he was obviosuly heading.   
  
"Sure." He waited for me to be by his side and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and smiled.   
  
"You know, I'm beginning to wonder how i could forget someone as you-it's weird, but I feel like I'm beginning to know you, but I already know you in a way." He remarked chuckling slightly.   
  
"Um, well, love makes things happen that usually doesn't make sense." I whispered and he caught every word and we went to the bar silently, I waited for him to start another conversation-because it was silly of me to say what I did.   
  
"So-who are you living with in Kyoto?"   
  
"No one, but I live next to my two best friends-Misao and Aoshi." I answered glad he talked.   
  
"Oh, why did you come here from Tokyo?"   
  
"We had to transfer because we were accused of doing something-I don't feel like talking about it." I muttered, sadness prying through my voice.   
  
"Then I guess you'll tell me, later-when I earn your trust again?" Kenshin smiled and I nodded.   
  
"I guess then."   
  
_______________________  
  
Sano wathced the two from afar, glad that they were taking time alone adn talking. Megumi just flicked him off a while ago and he saw Kenshin wrapping his arm around Kaoru that he stayed where he was and watched.   
  
He really wished that Kaoru gets to be with Kenshin, because frnakly he thinks Tomoe isn't good enough for Kenshin and Kaoru is perfect for him. She's energetic-while Tomoe is down and usually not around.   
  
"Sano!" Sano turned around and saw Misao waving at him.   
  
"Hey, um-you're the new girl in my class right?" Sano asked as Misao made her way to him, Aoshi in tow.   
  
"Hai, have you seen Kaoru?"   
  
"Um, yea, but she's tlaking with Kenshin-so I think we should leave her alone." Sano pointed towards the bar.   
  
Misao giggled and whispered something to Aoshi and then turned back to Sano.   
  
"Well, you seem closer to Kaoru now. So how is she doing-getting to know others."   
  
"Um, Misao, she's a very friendly person-I couldn't imagine her not getting along easily." Sano smiled at the two then was pulled away by Megumi.   
  
"Ja!" Sano screamed before he was pulled out of sight.   
  
_______________________  
  
I was so nervous, it became quiet just recently and Kenshin was busy thinking-I could see his eyes crease as if deep in thought. Then I just took my drink and played with the ice.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, I like you." Kenshin whispered and my eyes bugged out. Did he just say that?  
  
"Did you hear?" Kenshin asked looking from his recent spot and to my face.   
  
"Hai, but how? You have Tomoe." I asked a bit of happiness seeping it's way into my heart.   
  
"I don't know. Tomoe-she isn't always supportive of me, and after all I've been with her since I came here-I haven't been completely myself, and just knowing you for a while and knowing you from somewhere and in a short amount of time-I feel comfortable." He took my hand in his.   
  
"I'm just saying, I'm getting closer to you-and I just, can't get you out of my mind. But I still am confused." He released my hand and stood up.   
  
"Kenshin."   
  
"Kaoru-dono. I had fun, good night." He left me and went to mingle with the crowd, probably to avoid me.   
  
What did he mean, I like you? Is it true? I hope so. 


End file.
